Crash
by heatqueen
Summary: A different take on Emily being haunted by the Doyle situation. Short, but vivid  I hope .
1. Chapter 1

Emily drives home, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles are white. It is pitch black except for the light of the moon and stars. Rain spits down on the windscreen like a pistol in rapid fire, beating heavily in loud thuds.

A gunshot sounds, followed by pain in her side. She grips the wheel tighter and squints into the darkness. Blood is gushing everywhere and she can feel her strength draining. She sees his face, leering above her, his wicked eyes glaring in triumph as victory becomes his.

Lightning flashes. There is a low growl of thunder. She speeds up, the car slipping on the soaked tarmac, slowly losing control of the vehicle. He sneers at her, taunting her, telling her that he won, that he was unstoppable. She growls in anger and frustration and pain and helplessness. She failed to protect Declan, and now he would be free to get to him.

His face starts to fade into blackness. She puts her foot down. Everything blurs around her. She sits back and clutches her side with her left hand. Feels her body getting weak. Slowly ceases to think.

She just sits. The car crashes.


	2. Chapter 2

First there is nothing. Then she is seized by blinding pain and flashes of black and white flash across her eyes like strobe lights. Her back arches and she lets out an agonizing scream. Doyle is there and he is watching her, smirking, with his arm around Declan's neck. A loud, steady beeping is echoing all around her. Her head is spinning.

She tries to run but is trapped by wires. She claws at them with shaking hands, trying to rip them away, trying to free herself so that she can get closer to Declan. But suddenly they are far away, a distant speck on a black canvas, and she buckles over, tears streaming down her face, her body still on fire, as though she has been pierced with a thousand needles.

Then she feels hands on her and she starts wriggling wildly, but they force her onto her back. Cruel, masked faces are looking down on her, holding her down so that she cannot move, and she feels another pain in her right arm. She yells at them to let her go, so that she can go and find Declan, but they won't let her. They tell her she needs to lie down and not move, otherwise she will injure herself.

One of them takes off their mask and she sees Doyle towering over her, leering at her, and a final blood-curdling cry rips through the air before everything vanishes into complete blackness.

**A/N: I wasn't intending to continue this originally, but for some reason it begged me to write more. I was wondering what you thought about my approach to the Doyle situation? Do you like this style of writing? Or is it really weird? Reviews are much appreciated - cheers. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily looks up to see wide, cerulean eyes gazing down on her, the same ones that gazed down on her a year ago when she made the decision to fake her death. Unlike then, this time JJ gets to tell the team that she survived, that she's going to be okay. It is the second time the team has nearly lost her, and even so there have been various other times where she's barely just escaped from danger. Colorado, for instance.

She realizes instantly that she's been drugged because her mind feels fuzzy and the intense visions of her past have been subdued. She sees nothing but the white walls of the hospital she's in and JJ's face looking a combination of concerned and relieved. She's glad to be awake. Her dreams are always intense and magnify her fear a hundred fold.

Doyle is once again the reason for her downfall. He is still here, haunting her every second of every day, even though he's dead, and he keeps winning and winning and there's nothing Emily can do about it.

"You lost control of the car," says JJ, tears spilling down her cheeks. She assumes that Emily probably doesn't remember, but she does. She remembers the gunshot and the blood and the pain. She remembers Doyle's face leering at her. She remembers speeding up faster and faster as she tried desperately to outrun him, anything to make him go away.

She doesn't respond, but if she wasn't trapped by wires and the intense pain of her injuries, she would have nodded. She closes her eyes as nausea rushes through her. If she hated hospitals before, she's hated them even more since her 'death'. Last time she was here, she had to break the hearts of her entire team before running away to the other end of the world. She doesn't want to see her surroundings. She tries to think of faraway places, tries to envision herself on a beach or somewhere happy where she isn't trapped by wires.

She sees the Eiffel tower and a coffee shop nearby. She sees two chairs and in one of them sits JJ, carrying an envelope full of documents which contain her three different false identities. Her eyes snap open again. No matter what, she seems unable to forget.

**A/N: Am I succeeding in making it vivid? Cheers for reviews! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Emily screams with pain as she tries desperately to hold herself upright, shaking from the intense rehabilitation she is forced to endure in order to recover. With each trembling step she sees Doyle mocking how useless she is. Her blood feels like it's on fire.

The pain doesn't make her forget. It doesn't give her something else to focus on. The memories flash in front of her as agony rips through her veins – Doyle; Declan; the gun; the blood. She's exhausted. She doesn't want to take it anymore. She lets herself go and falls to the floor, shaking and sobbing. Doyle towers over her, laughing at her.

He tells her to get up, to do it again. She begs him no, let it stop, I can't take it anymore. But she has no choice. He has the power, and he always succeeds in hurting her, even from his grave.


	5. Chapter 5

The apartment is exactly the same as Emily left it the day of the car crash, though slightly dustier. She shuts the door and locks it behind her and switches on the lights. After a pause she takes a chair and places it in front of the door, then sinks down on the chair.

Her right hand moves towards her hip before she remembers that JJ has her gun. Cursing, she rises and hurries to the kitchen to grab a knife. On the way, she catches sight of herself in a mirror. She sees a young woman with wavy, dark brown hair carrying a purple flower, the simple and innocent object speaking floods of tragedy. She sees Doyle's face behind her, telling her that she has nowhere to hide.

"No!" she cries, shutting her eyes tightly and covering them with her hands, but the image continues to play in her head. "Leave me alone!"

She runs into the kitchen and grabs the nearest solid object she sees – the kettle. She runs back out into the corridor and hurls it at the mirror, screaming as it shatters into a thousand pieces, and cries even harder as she looks at the mirror frame and still sees that godforsaken face staring back at her. She screams again and again, begging him to go away, desperate for him to leave her alone.

She starts to bang her head against the wall, her trembling hands grappling at the wallpaper causing her fingers to start bleeding. She hits herself again and again until the pain overcomes her and knocks her out, but the visions still taunt her, more vivid by a hundred-fold.


	6. Chapter 6

They haven't cleared her so she isn't allowed to work. She wanders around in the shadows of her gloomy apartment with the curtains closed ant the lights out. It's cold and silent, and her skin tingles. She looks down at her hands, battered and scabbed, and feels a soft pounding in her head.

She ends up in the kitchen, where she finds a bottle of vodka and drinks it straight. She feels her throat burn and her head start to spin. She looks around and sees Doyle, and tries to look away, but no matter which direction she faces, he is always directly in front of her. She spins around frustrated, trying to get rid of him, but he is still there, clear as day, with that sickly grin on his face and a knife in his hand.

She cries out, begging him to stop, pleading with him to leave her alone, but he won't. He has his arm around Declan's throat. She rushes to Declan to try and rescue him, but no matter how fast she is, Declan is always a metre away. Through her blurry vision from her tears, she yanks open a cupboard and empties a bottle of sleeping pills into her hand, and downs them with the vodka.

Finally, the visions stop. It's the most peaceful she's ever felt.


End file.
